An Old Friend
by ness171990
Summary: ***HP TWILIGHT CROSS*** *COMPLETE* *sequel now out* While visiting an old friend in Forks, Hermione sees someone who is very familair and supposed to be dead... could it be possible he's alive? And what is he doing here?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to my first Harry Potter Twilight Cross!! This idea came to me while watching Goblet of Fire so I hope you like it. I've only just started it and if anything confuses you just ask and I'll try my best to clear it up! So I hope you enjoy it and please review and let me know if there's anything I can change to make it better… cause it is only a work in progress at the moment!**

Hermione Granger sat on a plane to Washington to visit her old friend in Forks. It had been about seven years since the battle had ended and Voldemort had been killed. She was ready to finally relax after years of hard work and interviews, travelling and work at the ministry with Harry and Ron. She and Ron had tried dating for a bit but it didn't work out for them. Now she was heading off to see her friend Abby, a muggle, whose family had moved to America when the war started, under Hermione's request. Abby and her family were the only ones who knew Hermione was a witch, outside her family of course.

The plane landed in the airport and Abby was there to greet her. She had grown since Hermione saw her last. Even though she's seen pictures and was in constant communication with her muggle best friend, it was still surprising to see her friend all grown up.

Abby now had long straight blonde hair and stood around five eight. She had piercing blue eyes and beautiful features. Like Hermione, she was an only child.

"Hermione, Oh My God! Is that seriously you?"

"Abby?" they both shrieked and hugged each other.

"It's so good to finally see you again,"

"Are you still living with your parents?"

"Well, yea, but only because I'm just getting started at my new job. I've just finished school and everything you know."

"I understand, hell I'm still living at home as well. Actually, that's not exactly true seeing as I spend most of my time at Ginny's."

"Well, now all you have to worry about is here,"

"So, what's this Forks like?"

Abby looked at Hermione, "How do you feel about rain?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione stared, she wasn't kidding when she said there was lots of green. Mossy trees covered the area everywhere.

"It's not as bad as it seems, you get used to the rain."

"How come you never mentioned any of this in any of your letters?"

"I thought if you knew then you wouldn't want to come,"

"Abby, I'd come if it was a snow storm," Abby laughed. "I'm serious, anything to see you after all these years."

"It really has been a long time. When you asked us to go ten years ago, I was so mad. I mean, we were best friends and everything but you asked us to move somewhere far away and safe. I thought you didn't like me as much as your Wizard friends."

"I know, and I'm sorry for making you leave, but it was very dangerous. I lost many friends during that battle; my ex-boyfriend's brother was one of them."

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you though,"

"That's alright," Hermione smiled as she put my arm around her shoulder and she put hers around Hermione's. "So, what's there to do here?"

"Not a lot, we could go down to La Push Beach,"

"But it's raining,"

"So? There's always tons of hot younger guys there," Hermione laughed.

"I prefer older," Abby laughed as well as they made their way to her house.

"Hermione!" Abby's mother, Kate, enveloped her in a big hug, "It's been too long dear,"

"Yes, it really has,"

"Hermione, wow, aren't you a looker," Hermione blushed as Abby's father, Mark, gave her a hug as well.

"Come on in dear, wouldn't want you to get sick. You're not used to all this rain yet," Hermione smiled gratefully as Kate handed her an umbrella and Mark grabbed her bags. She entered the house; it was a nice little place. A hall way had three doors leading off of it and stairs going upstairs.

"The kitchen is the one at the end of the hall, living room and dining room combined is that door there and there's a bathroom here. Upstairs is your room, Abby's room and our room along with another bathroom. Abby, why don't you show Hermione her room?"

"Gladly, come Herm," Hermione took her bags from Mark and the girls ran up the stairs.

"Just like old times," Kate sighed with content as the girls laughed and ran.

Hermione was out of breath as she plopped down on her bed. "Oh Abby, it's so good to laugh in person with you again instead of just over the phone or computer,"

Abby caught her breath, "I know, I mean LOL's are fun, but nothing like the real thing,"

"Agreed, so, tell me about the guys in town,"

"Oh, don't get me started on that," Abby said and she was off. She told Hermione about all the different guys she's gone out with and met.

"Oh, and two years ago, this family named the Cullen's moved into town and the men are gorgeous. Now, Doctor Carlisle and his wife Esme are young, in their twenties, but they've adopted five kids, three guys and two girls. Emmett is such a hottie, seriously, but he's with Rosalie. Then there's Jasper but he's with Alice. Edward is the final one but he's too young, he's only seventeen. But this family is the best looking people I've ever seen."

"So, the kids date the kids?"

"Well, they're all adopted, none are related so it works out, but they are all together yes."

"Except this Edward,"

"Yea, but then the chief of police's daughter, Isabella, came to town and he took an interest in her. Which is big news because the Cullen's don't pay attention to _anyone_. Seriously, this girl I went to school with, her sister Jessica was trying to get Edward's attention for months when they first moved in but with no luck, and Jessica is very pretty."

"That's so weird," Hermione said.

"I've never spoke to them, they're all in high school right? But that doesn't mean I can't admire from afar, like ever other girl. Trust me, as soon as you see them,"

"Well, let's go. I can get us near undetected,"

"What do you mean?"

Hermione pulled out her wand from the inside pocket of her coat, "I've got some help,"

"Seriously? I can finally see magic?" Abby was so excited. Hermione had never shown her before.

"As long as we're careful,"

"We will be, c'mon, I'll show you the school." Hermione and Abby walked down the stairs.

"Hey mom, we're going out. Be back for dinner,"

"Got your phone?" Kate asked from the kitchen.

"Always,"

"Alright, drive safe,"

"We will," Abby and Hermione got into Abby's small black Toyota and Abby drove towards Forks High school.

"This is one of the oddest high school's I've ever seen,"

"That's Forks for you. It's not that bad though."

"So, what time does the school get out?"

"Soon, trust me."

"Where am I supposed to watch?"

"You see the Silver Volvo there?"

"Uh, no, I don't know cars,"

"That one next to the red convertible,"

"Oh, alright, yea,"

"That's Edward's car, the red one is Rosalie's,"

"So watch there for them?"

"Yup," Hermione and Abby sat there watching the two cars for the Cullen's.

"I feel stockerish," Abby admitted.

"Well, if you'd rather be concealed,"

"What do you mean?"

"Concealed, like invisible, but not really."

"Oh that's so cool!"

"Alright c'mere," Hermione took her wand out and tapped Abby with it. Instantly, Abby's form blended in with everything around her.

"What is this? It feels so odd,"

"Disillusionment charm, like a chameleon,"

"That is so cool," Hermione also tapped herself.

"Want to get closer?"

"Are you sure they won't spot us?"

"Positive," Hermione said. The two girls snuck out of the car and walked towards the cars.

"We only have a minute,"

"Alright, we're close enough," Hermione said. Suddenly, something whooshed by Hermione, as if an object had been accioed. Hermione blinked her eyes and a figure was standing by the red convertible.

_Where the bloody hell did he come form? Who is he? Is he one of the guys Abby was talking about? He is fine!_ These thoughts passed through Hermione head as another whoosh and a blonde female was standing by the guy now. She was the most beautiful person Hermione had ever seen with blonde hair and perfect facial features. She grabbed the guys arm, which looked perfectly toned, and it looked as if they were waiting for someone else.

Hermione looked at Abby who had the same shocked expression on her face. The bell rang just before a third whoosh and another guy stood next to the couple. He was another handsome looking guy.

As students started to file out of the school and to their cars, Hermione spotted three people walking gracefully towards the two cars. Well two of them were graceful; the one girl looked as if she might trip any time.

"Finally," the blonde muttered as they approached the car. A short girl with spiky black hair and a beautiful face took the other guys hand and looked around the parking lot. As she took in the students her eyes fell towards where Hermione and Abby were and they stopped and widened. She nudged the boy beside her. From the back he had bronze hair and looked a little familiar to Hermione but she didn't know where from.

Hermione saw the boy stiffen slightly and turn slowly and Hermione's mouth fell open in shock. Not only was the guy undeniably handsome but he was also very familiar to Hermione.

"Oh My God," she gasped. Abby looked at her. "No…way,"

"What, what is it?" Hermione pulled Abby away from the cars and quickly removed the charm from them.

"He's…he's…"

"Gorgeous, I know,"

"No, he's dead!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Cedric Diggory… he was killed,"

"Who's Cedric Diggory?"

"That…boy!"

"No, that was Edward Cullen,"

"But…" Hermione couldn't think straight. She shook her head to clear it and looked up towards the cars. The red convertible was gone but the Volvo was there, along with the boy and the two girls. The boy gestured Hermione over.

"I'm going to figure this out," she muttered to Abby, "go back to the car and wait for me there."

"What?"

"Look, if I need any help, I always have my… wand," she said the last word quietly. Abby nodded and Hermione walked confidently over to the Volvo.

**A/N: Alright so here's chapter 2!! What do you think of it so far? Interesting huh? It came to me one night… alright I was watching Goblet of Fire but still lol… I don't know if this has been done before and if it has then I apologize if it sounds familiar to someone else's story. But please leave a review, they mean a lot!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright so this is a longer chapter only because the explanation and everything is in it. Hope you like it!!**

"Hello," the black haired girl said cheerfully, "My name is Alice Cullen,"

"Alice, not now," muttered the boy.

"Oh cheer up, you never know, this could be a good thing."

"Edward," the brown haired girl said with a confused look on her face. _She's not the only confused one_ Hermione thought.

"Bella, Alice will take you home, I have to take care of something,"

"But,"

"C'mon Bella, it'll be alright," Alice said cheerfully. "Bye," she said to Hermione and she got in the Volvo. The other girl, Bella, looked at Edward.

"Just go, it'll be alright." Bella nodded and got in the other side of the Volvo and Alice drove away.

"And how do you expect to get home?" Hermione asked him, feeling a bit more confident now that they were all gone.

"Don't worry about me, what are you doing here?"

"Excuse me?"

"Hermione Granger, friend of Harry Potter,"

"It is you, Cedric Diggory,"

"I never expected to run into anything like this here,"

"What are you talking about? I think you have a right to explain what happened ten years ago! You were killed, Harry saw you! Wormtail killed you on Voldemorts orders! You dropped dead; Harry brought your body back and…"

"Hermione, you've got everything all wrong. It's a very long story… I can't explain it,"

"You better try," He sighed.

"Come to my place, it'll be easier."

"Fine,"

"And I'm not going to try anything so you can leave your wand where it is. It wouldn't help you against me anyways."

"How did you know…?"

"It's all part of the story, just get your friend over here… does she know?"

"I'm a witch yes… about you… well, kinda."

"She can't come into my place I'm afraid,"

I sighed and gestured Abby over. I got in the front and he, Edward or Cedric or whoever he was, got in the back.

"It's Edward Hermione, I'll explain all about the Cedric thing back at my place."

"Abby, drive to the Cullen's,"

"Oh… uh, alright," Abby said, "But, I'm not, uh, exactly sure…"

"I'll let you know when to turn," Edward said. Abby nodded and drove. Edward seemed frustrated sitting in the back seat and I wished I knew why.

"Can we drive faster?"

"Uh, how fast?"

"Hundred miles or so?" Abby and I looked at him.

"No, we can not go that fast!" Abby exclaimed.

"Turn here," Edward said. We drove down a lane surrounded by mossy green tress and arrived outside a beautiful home.

"Come Hermione,"

"Abby, go home, I'll have some one drive me… or I'll call you."

"I'll drive you home Hermione, I have to take Bella home later anyways,"

"Alright, don't worry Abby, everything will be fine," Hermione said, "remember, I have my wand," Abby looked over to Edward as if expecting him to say something, When he didn't she nodded and drove away.

"So, what is this long story you have to tell me?"

"Inside?"

"Fine," Edward led the way in and Hermione gapped at the house. It was so open and wide, with a glass wall on the far side of the house.

"Have a seat on the couch, your going to need it," Hermione sat down, next to Bella, and looked up at Edward.

"Well, are you going to tell me or not?"

"Let me introduce you to everyone first. Hermione, this is Bella, beside you,"

"Hi," Hermione said.

"Hi," Bella answered a little confused.

"You've met Alice,"

"Hi Hermione!"

"Hi," Hermione said again.

"Rosalie and Emmett are there by the piano and Jasper is the one by the door there," Jasper waved a hand as if to wave and Hermione nodded her head.

"Esme is in the kitchen and will be out in a moment and Carlisle is at the hospital,"

"And what do they have to do with you being Cedric?"

"Cedric? You mean-," Emmett started to say but Bella interrupted.

"Who's Cedric?" Edward sighed.

"Perhaps we should wait for Carlisle,"

"No way, you got me here, I want to know everything! You have no idea what Harry went through after you died… well, you know what I mean."

"Edward, what is she talking about?"

"Esme, could you come here now please?" In a flash another beautiful woman was in the room.

"Hello," she extended her hand but Hermione ignored it, she was too busy glaring at Edward. "Edward, perhaps you should explain now,"

"Yes, Edward, do explain," snapped Hermione.

"Alright… Bella, this is going to be very difficult to follow, and another thing to keep in strict silence."

"No problem,"

"How do I know I can trust her?"

"Hermione, trust me to trust her,"

"I don't even know if I can trust you!"

"You can trust her, do you want to know the story or not?" Hermione glared at him but kept her mouth quiet.

"Alright, well I guess it starts off from when we were living in England. Our family went there to visit and we ran into a young Wizarding man who recognized us for who we were immediately,"

"Wizarding?" Bella asked at the same time Hermione asked, "who you were?"

"Yes, Hermione, my family and I are vampires,"

"Oh," Hermione said.

"That doesn't bother you?" Bella asked.

"Should it? I've met many different creatures in my life time, goblin, ghouls, ghosts, giants… well the list goes on. Sure Vampires are some of the more dangerous as they can change you, like werewolves, but I mean, I'm friends with a werewolf… they can be gentle creatures and I suspect there are good vampires. There are hundred of books in the library at Hogwarts about vampires but only a few on the good ones." Bella had a shocked and confused look on her face. "Anyways, Edward, continue,"

"Well, this man recognized us no problem. At first we were sceptical about trusting him. He was doing research for a book and wondered if a vampire could be given magic. I volunteered to help him. Carlisle didn't want me to but I assured him it was fine and I went with the man. He wanted to see if an aging potion could turn back the time mixed with magic for a certain period of time. A vampire would then be able to live life from a certain age to a certain age. This man wanted to see if I could experience magic through out the school years.

"I allowed this man to put magic in me and it worked. I was eleven years old again. This man said his name was Amos Diggory," Hermione's mouth fell open in shock. "Yes, surprising isn't it. A Ministry official doing something as that. Well, he adopted me for seven years. My family didn't live too far away, in fact their house was close to the Weasleys and Diggory's.

"Carlisle kept a watch on things near Amos while I went to Hogwarts. I was able to live like a human. Eat your food, sleep, and I was able to learn magic. However, every full moon, unexpectedly, I would get my vampire urges, just as a werewolf would. I would go, drink the blood of some animal, I stayed clear of the unicorns and those rare ones, and then I would go back to a normal boy.

"Everything was going fine. By the end of my seventh year I would turn back to a vampire and everything would be fine. Until the triwizard tournament. It was fine until that damn Auror Mad Eye Moody came. There was something off about him and I knew it but I couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was without my vampire instincts. I wrote to Carlisle but he couldn't tell me without being there but I couldn't have that, besides, Carlisle doesn't have the power I have."

"And what power is that?" Hermione asked.

"Mind reading,"

"Like Occlumency?"

"Not quiet, I can read your thought at this very moment,"

"You know what I'm thinking?" Edward nodded.

"Anyways, the magic over powered my mind reading skills and I couldn't tell what was going on with him. So I went through the tasks. When he helped me with the second task, I knew something was wrong so I helped Harry out, paid him back for warning me about the dragons. The third task was the worse."

"And that's what I need explaining. Harry saw the curse hit you, he saw you die,"

"Well, you see there is only one thing that can kill a vampire."

"You have to take its head off and burn them; I remember writing an essay for Lupin on it,"

"Exactly, when the Avada Kedavra hit me, it didn't kill me. It gave the illusion I was dead. I was unconscious and my magic was wiped out of me. I was my normal seventeen year old self I am right now. As the effects of the spell wore off, my body was unconscious while my mind wasn't. I couldn't move but I knew exactly what was going on. I wish I could've helped Harry, I really do."

"How do you explain the Prior Incantato?"

"That was the magical me coming out of the wand, not the real me."

"So what you're saying is… you're a vampire who was discovered in the Wizarding world and asked to help with an experiment. You went through seven years of magical lesson just to lose the magic in the end… and now your life is back to normal while Harry, Ron and I went through hell?"

"You make is sound so easy, you have no idea how hard it is to be a vampire,"

"Like being a witch is any easier?" Hermione asked getting angry, "I have to live in secrecy too you know? I can't just go out and perform my magic when I want. If I see someone in trouble I can't just defend them with my magic. My life is no easier then yours. I fought in that damned war while you went off to live your own life!"

"Hermione, I wish I could've been there to help. I wish I could've told everyone everything when I was me again but I couldn't."

"Oh so you get to run off while you left Harry to have nightmares ever time he closed his eyes about you dying? Every night for months he'd dream about seeing you get killed."

"What can I do to prove to you that I'm sorry?"

"Come back to England with me, go to Harry and explain everything and see if he forgives you. If he does, I will."

"I can't do that,"

"Why?"

The sound of the front door opening stopped the argument.

"I thought I heard some disturbances," Hermione stared at the man. He was gorgeous, and her age.

"Don't even think it," Edward snapped. Hermione blushed; she forgot he could read her mind… and everyone else's.

"Well Edward, what's going on here? Isn't this a girl from England ten years ago?"

"Yes," Edward sighed, "She's a friend of Harry Potter's."

"The Harry Potter? From the triwizard thing?"

"The very same," Edward sighed. Carlisle was quiet for second and then Edward sighed.

"Yes I explained it all,"

"One question… how did you see me in the parking lot?" Hermione asked Alice.

"Hermione, you're a smart girl. You've done essays on vampires… explain the traits,"

"Speed, strength, blood drinkers," Hermione started listing off.

"Yes, what else?"

"Superb hearing and sight,"

"Exactly, we can see every detail and hear even the quietest voice. The disillusionment charm, if my memory serves correct, only camouflages things, blends them in. We can make the details out."

"Oh, right," Hermione said.

"I'm still confused on all of this though Edward," Bella spoke up from the couch. "Did you say Wizarding world? Magic? Witch?" she turned to Hermione.

Hermione sighed, "Yes, tell anyone and the Ministry will have my neck."

"You can trust her Hermione," Edward said, "She's kept our secret so far."

"I suppose so," Hermione said.

"Where are you staying?"

"With an old friend. I asked her family to move after Voldemort came back to life and killed Cedric… well, I guess he didn't really kill you."

"Yes, he killed Cedric,"

"Right, well, I asked them to go somewhere safe after all that happened and they moved here."

"Where do they live?"

"Um, in town, not far from the police station."

"I have to take Bella home now so would you like a ride then?"

"I suppose so," Hermione said getting up. "It was nice meeting to all, I suppose,"

"Your welcome back any time Hermione," Esme said. Rosalie scoffed from the corner.

"That is very kind of you,"

"Bye Hermione," Alice said cheerfully.

"Good bye," Edward, Bella and Hermione walked out of the house and Edward dropped her off outside Abby's place.

"You can't tell her about this,"

"She's kept my secret for years, you can trust her."

"It's not that, she'll fear us, we can't have that. We have to live here."

"I'll try my best,"

"Just tell her it was a misunderstanding,"

"Yea,"

"And leave it to me to tell Harry,"

"What?"

"What if we wrote a letter together for him?"

"Fine, pick me up after your done school," Hermione slammed the door shut and walked to Abby's house. A million thoughts going through her head.

**A/N: So… what'd you think? It may be a little confusing so if you have any questions just ask! I hope you liked the whole Edward was Cedric but Cedric never really existed thing! Anyways, please leave a review… I really need to know what you think of the story!**


	4. Chapter 4

"What happened?" As soon as Hermione walked in the house, Abby was there to greet her.

"Nothing," Hermione replied.

"What's the inside of their house like?"

"Spacious,"

"Oh come on, give me something useful,"

"Sorry Abs, I can't say anything. The whole thing with Edward and me thinking he was Cedric was a big misunderstanding. I thought he looked familiar but, I was wrong,"

"But, he knows you're a witch doesn't he?"

"Yes, he kinda knows all about it."

"How?"

"I can't explain it, look I'm a little tired, from the flight and everything, I think I'm just going to go to bed,"

"Alright, I guess I'll see you in the morning,"

"Night," Hermione said as she walked up the stairs. She entered her room, plopped on her bed and lay there thinking. _Edward is Cedric… but Cedric was a lie… Edward is a vampire who was able to contain magic… poor Harry_. As Hermione got changed she thought about what they could say to Harry to make everything better. It couldn't be safe to write in a letter that Edward was really Cedric and he never died because he was a vampire could it? If the owl got intercepted then who knows what would happen. Hermione got into bed and fell into a confusing dream, involving a group of dark vampires and a Wizarding war.

---

**A/N: I know this chapter was really short… that's why I'm adding the next one as well lol. But I'd still like to know what you think of it. **


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Edward picked Hermione up after school as planned and Hermione went over the Cullen's as planned and figured out what they could tell Harry.

"What if I said I needed to speak to him in person," Edward suggested.

"That would be great… but you're not willing to go to England,"

"No, but he could come here,"

"Uh, no he can't," Hermione stated firmly, "he's very busy at the moment. He's got work at the ministry and he's married to Ginny,"

"Ginny Weasley? The one who went to the world cup?"

"You remember that?"

"Yes, I remember a lot from my life in the Wizarding World and the past ninety as a vampire."

"That is amazing," Hermione said shocked. "I don't remember reading that in any books,"

"Books don't have all the facts, plenty are written by vampires with fictional facts to throw people off our tracks."

"Why?"

"We don't want everyone to know everything about us, like the fact that all vampires have extraordinary looks isn't mentioned anywhere is it?"

"Well no but the speed, hearing, sights and that stuff was,"

"Hermione, what you've got to understand is some things have to be out into books while others we are capable to keeping secret,"

"I guess that makes sense,"

"Anyways, so, what are we going to put in here?"

"Alright, we can't say the fact that you are a vampire but we have to let him know some way, it's only fair."

"Agreed, I want him to know. Harry is one of the most honourable people I've met in my existence. Everything I caused him to go through… I owe him the truth."

"Well, maybe there is a way to get him here. Let me speak to Abby about housing and if he can't stay there I'm sure he'll find a place."

"Alright, write him and ask him, tell him you need to know ASAP,"

Hermione quickly scribbled the following note:

_Harry,_

_Hey, how's everything going back home? Things here have been…interesting. Actually I have found something out that you need to know about. I can't say in an Owl but it is very important that you know about it. Please come to Forks and everything will make sense. Bring Ginny; she can keep Abby Company while we work this out. Please make it ASAP._

_Love Hermione._

"That'll work," Edward said without even looking at the paper.

"Is there any way to keep that mind to yourself?"

"I've tried Hermione, honestly I have, but there's no way to turn it off."

"Edward, I'm ready to go home now," Bella said from the couch where she and Alice were talking.

"Alright, Hermione, send that along as soon as you get home."

"No problem,"

"Alright, let's go,"

Hermione arrived back at Abby's and she sent the note along quickly with her little pocket Owl and then she and Abby spent the night watching chick-flicks and eating popcorn.

The next morning Hermione woke up to her little owl and Harry's new Owl Mort.

_Hermione,_

_Whatever you have to tell me sounds very important. Ginny and I will be there via apparition and floo by nightfall. Everything here is good, see you soon._

_Harry _

"Perfect,"

"What is it?"

"Edward has something to tell Harry so Harry will be arriving tonight. They are apparating to the airport and then taking floo here. I just have to contact the American Ministry of magic… this may take a while though…Want me to come with?"

"Sure," Hermione grinned.

"Alright, just give me like five minutes," Abby nodded and Hermione ran up the stairs to her room and wrote a letter to Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister for Magic in England, asking him to use his connections to get Abby's house hooked up to floo.

"Alright, let's go," Hermione gave Mort the letter to take back and she apparted Abby to the AMOM.

---

**A/N: Alright, so what do you thinks going to Happen? I'd love to hear your input!! Please leave a review!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Upon arriving at the Ministry, Hermione led Abby through the Entrance Hall.

"Wow, have you ever seen such a place?" Abby asked, awe struck by the majestic fountain of mer-people and witches and wizards.

"The one in England is a lot more fascinating," Hermione said nonchalantly. She led the way to the elevators and asked the door man where to go for floo connections.

"Third Level, Magical connections and transportation,"

"Thanks,"

"My pleasure ma'am," the man said looking Hermione over. Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled Abby into the elevator.

"Stupid Americans," she mumbled under her breath. A few shot her dirty looks but other then that no body seemed to hear her comment.

They arrived on the third floor and Hermione and Abby got off. Hermione led the way down the hall looking at the doors as she went. Finally she stopped to ask someone.

"Excuse me; I'm looking for floo connections,"

"Down the hall and then turn left. You'll come across a portrait of the Minister and then take a right and it's three doors down,"

"Thanks," Hermione and Abby walked on, following the directions.

"Bigger then England?"

"Nah, America may be good, but England is like the home field of magic and mystical creatures."

"Oh," Abby said. Finally they came across the door.

"Let me do all the talking and play along with me… if they ask you... you're a squib,"

"What's a squib?"

"I'll explain later… juts play along," Abby nodded and Hermione knocked on the door.

"Come in," called an old voice. Hermione opened the door and found a waiting room.

"Can I help you?" asked an elderly woman from a desk by the door.

"Yes, I need to speak to someone about connecting a house to the floo network for a little while."

"Where is the location?"

"Forks Washington,"

"Not many folks live around there… in fact I don't think we have record of any,"

"Well Abby here's a squib… so she lives muggley but I'm visiting and I need the place connected for a friend of mine who's coming in from England."

"I'll have to speak to the head of office; he is currently in a meeting. You may wait there if you like,"

"Thank you," Hermione and Abby sat down.

"Think you can do it?"

"Defiantly, I may need to…persuade him a bit," Hermione winked and unbuttoned the top button of her blouse she was wearing. Abby giggled. Ten minutes later a man walked out of the office.

"Good bye Mr. Thorn," the Elderly woman called to the tall, dark stranger.

"Good bye Edna,"

"Jolts will see you know," Edna said. Hermione smile thanked her and led Abby into the office.

"What can I do for you young woman?" asked a blonde man behind the desk.

"Mr Jolts I'm Hermione Granger and this is Abby Hornet. Abby is a squib and well, I'm visiting from England and I have a friend coming into town. I was wondering if you could possibly connect her house for a little while for my friend to get there."

"Where about do you live Miss Hornet?"

"Forks Washington,"

"Hmm," Mr Jolts thought, "May I ask who your parents are?"

"Abby is my cousin," Hermione blurted, "My aunt and uncle used to live in England but after the trouble with Voldemort," Mr Jolts jumped out of his chair and his papers went flying everywhere.

"Miss Granger!" he exclaimed, "We may not be from England where the war went on but even we do not dare speak _his_ name!"

"Sorry… I helped fight in the war, and I just sort of got used to the name."

"Wait… Hermione Granger?"

"Yes,"

"Friend of Harry Potter?"

"That's right,"

"Oh, what an honour it is to meet you! You have no idea, my second cousins live in England… went to school with you,"

"Oh really? Do you mid me asking who?"

"Oh, er… you know now may not really be the best time. I don't really speak with them that much…"

"Hmm," now it was Hermione's turn to think. She looked him over, this time really looked. Blonde hair, pointed chin, light blue eyes, not too off from grey.

"Oh My God!" she gasped, "Malfoy!" Mr Jolts lowered his head in shame.

"Yes, Draco Malfoy is my second cousin," he muttered, "but I've only recently got back in communication with him,"

"He works at the ministry," Hermione said, "I take it you have to speak with him involving things once in a while."

"Yes,"

"Well, we're getting off topic," Hermione said not wanting to know if Jolts knew about her and Malfoy's terrible loathing past. "Harry is actually the one visiting, so is there any way I could get the house connected for about an hour?"

"For the boy who lived and his friend? Anything," Jolts quickly scribbled a note on a piece of paper, "it should be connected within the hour. Just repeat this spell," he handed her the note.

"Thank you Mr Jolts,"

"Call me Dave," he said. Hermione nodded then shook his hand. Abby smiled politely and they left the office together.

"Well, that was easier then I thought it would be,"

"Just c'mon, I don't want to be here longer then we have to be," Hermione said doing up the top button on her shirt.

"Alright," Abby agreed. They were able to get out of there and back to Abby's house by the time the house was to be connected to the network. Hermione performed the spell just as an owl flew in. It was Mort.

_Hermione, _

_Be there soon, let's us know if we can floo._

_Harry_

Hermione quickly scribbled her response that everything was set and sent it off. Not ten minutes later did Harry arrive and then Ginny.

"Mione!" Harry exclaimed hugging her.

"Harry," Hermione said hugging him back then her and Ginny exchanged hugs as well.

"I'd like you guys to meet my best muggle friend Abby, Abby this is Harry and Ginny."

"Hermione's told me so much about you guys and what adventures you guys have been on," Abby said shaking their hands.

"It's so good to finally meet you!" Ginny said.

"Yes, Hermione's told us quiet a bit about you as well, all great," Harry replied with a smile.

"So, what did you have to tell me that was so important?"

"Oh," Hermione said remembering why they were here, "right, uh… hang on a second," Hermione said ran to the phone. She quickly dialled Edward's house number and cast a silencing charm so her conversation wouldn't be over heard.

"Hello?" Carlisle answered the phone.

"Hi, this is Hermione; could I please speak with Edward?"

"One second Hermione," Carlisle said and in less then a second Edward was on the phone.

"What is it Hermione?"

"Like you don't already know," Hermione said with an eye roll, "Harry's here,"

"I'll be there soon,"

"Alright but wait outside to come in… I want to try to explain a little first so as to not shock him,"

"No problem,"

"See you soon then," she hung up the phone and removed the charm before entering the room again.

"Um, I'm sorry Ginny, Abby, but this is a little private conversation. I really do apologize,"

"No problem Mione," Ginny said.

"Yes Mi, I could take Ginny shopping,"

"Oh, that would be lovely!" Ginny said excitedly.

"Here's some muggle money Gin, Abby, could you help her understand them? She still has troubles sorting them out," Harry asked, Abby giggled.

"No problem,"

"Thanks guys," Hermione said giving them each a hug. The girls returned the hugs and left, Abby driving, to shop.

"So, what is it Mione?"

"Well… this is a little difficult to explain… and may be a little hard for you to understand… it was hard for me to as well. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it…"

"Mione, you're babbling,"

"Sorry… alright, I guess I should start with… well, you remember Cedric Diggory right?"

Harry's face went blank for a moment and a shadow fell across his eyes. It took him a moment to return to reality as flashes of that night returned to him, "how could I not?" he asked quietly.

"Exactly what I said when… well… when I saw someone who looked exactly like him at the age of seventeen… the time of the tournament."

"Where did you see this guy? And when?"

"Here in Forks, a few days ago."

"Well, what does this have to do with me?" Hermione took a deep breath.

"Because… this guy… was Cedric Diggory,"

"What are you talking about? I saw him get killed by Wormtail… by the Avada Kedavra,"

_C'mon Edward now would be the perfect time for you to enter!_ Hermione thought urgently. "You didn't see what you thought you saw," a voice from the door way said. Both Hermione and Harry whipped around to see Edward standing there.

"What the bloody hell is going on here? Is this some kind of trick Hermione?" Harry asked outraged.

"No Harry… this is Edward Cullen... he'll explain everything." And he did. Edward explained everything from Amos, to the magic and Vampire thing all to the Avada Kedavra and moving to Forks and encountering Hermione.

Harry was quiet the entire time and speechless by the end.

"I know it's hard to believe Harry and I apologize for everything you went through with the death of Cedric Diggory… it was for the best."

"Amos… acted serious though when he found out you were killed,"

"He doesn't know I wasn't killed… Carlisle thought it best if he thought I died… that way he wouldn't tell anyone it succeeded because he failed with my death."

"I suppose I'm glad your alive… why did you tell me all this?"

"You needed to know," Hermione said.

"And because Hermione said she wouldn't forgive me for what happened to you and everything if I didn't tell you the truth," Hermione blushed.

"You didn't have to tell me,"

"Yes I did," Edward said. "You deserve to know," Harry smiled slightly. "I really am sorry I put you through a rough time because of my death though. It wasn't fair. The great Harry Potter should've known the truth,"

"Please, don't call me that ever again," Harry grinned.

"I better be going, Bella's expecting me soon.

"Alright, thanks though Edward," Hermione said.

"Goodbye Harry, I'm sure we'll meet again," he stuck out his hand for Harry to shake.

"Er, yea," Harry agreed and shook hands. A chill ran through his body but he didn't pull away.

Edward left in his Silver Volvo to pick Bella up as Harry and Hermione sat on the couch. Harry pulled out a cell phone to text Ginny to let them know they were welcome back any time now.

"When did you get that phone?"

"Just after you left Ginny thought they would be great to keep in touch with you."

"I only left a few days ago," Hermione said, "How do you even know how to use it?"

"It's not hard," Harry shrugged, "Nice car he has," Harry noted.

"Edward?"

"Yea,"

"His family likes speed,"

"How come?"

"Honestly Harry, did you do any of the essays seriously? Vampires are fast creatures; I wouldn't have been surprised if he ran here and still made it here by the time he walked in."

"I will admit it was surprising when I first saw him… but… I guess I'm glad he wasn't killed. I still don't understand how he wasn't though. The Avada Kedavra kills any and everything,"

Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend's lack of knowledge on a subject they studied in school. "Vampires have very strong skin. The only thing that can kill a vampire is fire. Their head has to torn off and their bodies burnt. Werewolves and Vampire teeth are the only ones strong enough to rip a vampire apart."

"I bet Lupin would hate to have done that," Harry sighed, "If he was still here we could have asked him if he's ever encountered a werewolf who had to do it,"

"Remember, most werewolves like their life. Remember Greyback? He would have loved to attack a vampire."

"Bastard," Harry muttered.

"Well, I'm going to start dinner; Abby's parents won't be home until later tonight. They have a party to go to. What do you want?"

"Doesn't matter," Harry shrugged leaning back and closing his eyes.

"Look through the phone book for a motel or somewhere to stay in,"

"You serious? You think this small town has a motel?"

"Trust me, there's somewhere you can stay. Just check the phone book," Harry took the phone book out. It wasn't very thick, a hundred pages, if that. That included business and everything. Harry flipped the pages of the businesses and actually found a small motel in it. He called the number and booked a room for him and Ginny.

"Told you there was somewhere you could stay,"

"Bet it's drabby,"

"So use your magic to make it look nice. Eat here and then you can leave." The house phone rang and Hermione answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mione, we'll be there in five,"

"Great, I'm working on dinner now,"

"Alright see you soon,"

"Bye Abs," Hermione hung up and finished dinner.

**A/N: Well, there you have it lol… did you like it? Please review and let me know! **


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Harry and Ginny came back over to Abby's and the four of them hung out. While they were sitting and talking, Abby's phone rang and she got up to answer it.

"Hello?" A short silence and then, "She, hold on," She sighed, "Hermione, it's Edward." Harry looks at her expectantly and Ginny looks up curiously.

"Hello?"

"Can you bring Harry over?"

"Uh, Hang on let me check," She looked to the couch, "Uh Harry, he wants us to go over."

"Alright… can Ginny come as well?"

"I can't just leave Abby,"

"Hermione…" Abby said, "it's fin e, I do have other friends as well. In fact they might like to hang out now that I think of it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, they were planning on going to La Push anyways… but of course it's raining but still. It's a natural hang out spot." Hermione heard a growl through the phone and looked at it curiously.

"If your sure,"

"It's fine, really."

"Alright," Hermione put the phone back to her ear. "Alright, we'll be there soon. Ginny'll be coming. I'm sure Alice and she will get on grandly."

"I'm sure they will," Edward said, "I'll see you soon. Think you can get here?"

"We'll apparate, it'll be fine."

"Great, see you soon," They hung up.

"Well, I really am sorry Abby. I really wish I could tell you… but I can't. Edward and his family… well, they have to live here and if word got out… let's just say they wouldn't be treated the same."

"I understand, really I do, I just kind of wish this hadn't happened… at least you hadn't run into him…"

"Abby, you're the one who wanted me to see him,"

"Cause he's gorgeous,"

"There's a reason for that… but I can't say... I'm sorry, next time… I'll reject the invite and we'll hang, ok?"

"Alright," Abby agreed. Hermione gave her a hug goodbye and she, Harry and Ginny grabbed hands and apparted to the Cullen's house.

They arrived right outside the front door.

"Wow, this house is amazing!" Ginny said.

"It's the one place they don't have to hide," Hermione said.

"Right you are Hermione," Edward said from the door way. Ginny jumped but Hermione and Harry just looked at him.

"Ginny Weasley… no this is not a dream,"

"But… wait,"

"I know… Harry, it would've been a little smarter to tell her yes," Harry stared at him.

"I suppose so… I wasn't exactly planning on coming here though,"

"I understand, it's not a problem," Edward said, "Carlisle will be pleased to meet you. It's supposed to get sunny later so he couldn't go to work. Please, come in," Hermione, Harry and Ginny walked into the house and Ginny and Harry were both in awe at the beautiful house.

"It's so… open,"

"You sound like I did when I first saw the house," Bella said as she walked up to Edward. "Hi, I'm Bella," She said shaking Ginny and Harry's hands.

"Harry Potter,"

"Ginny Weasley,"

"It's very nice to meet you both. Trust me, the warmth is invited in the house," Hermione and she laughed. Ginny giggled and harry chuckled slightly.

"Carlisle is just fetching Alice and Jasper at the moment," Bella said to Edward.

"He'll be here soon, I can hear them coming." Bella nodded and took a seat next to Emmett on the couch.

"Harry, Ginny, this is Emmett," Emmett stood up and walked over to them.

"It's very nice to meet you," Emmett said, "We watched each event from the side lines… you are a very skilled Wizard,"

"Uh, Harry, what are they talking about?"

"Oh, right Ginny doesn't know… they're Vampires,"

"Oh really? I remember writing an essay on them,"

"Trust me Gin, they don't have all the facts," Hermione said.

"So… why do you look like Cedric?" Edward quickly explained everything.

"I'll let Harry go into more detail but for now… Carlisle arrives," A second later Carlisle, Alice and Jasper came running into the room.

"Carlisle, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley," Edward introduced. They shook hands, Harry once again resisting the urge to pull back.

"Thank you for trying to save my son, those many years ago,"

"My pleasure, really, no body deserves it, especially not from Voldemort,"

"Either way, I thank you. Even though you had no idea he was alright… still the thoughts what counts,"

"This is my sister Alice and my brother Jasper,"

"I love your shirt Alice!" Ginny said.

"Thank you Ginny," Alice said. "Where did you ever find those pants? I've been looking everywhere for them?"

"Last pair in England,"

"I never even thought to look there!" Alice said, "I should've seen it! Why didn't I see it?"

"Calm down Alice, they're just pants," Edward rolled his eyes.

"I was going to go shopping tomorrow with Bella, would you like to join us?"

"Oh, could I?" Ginny asked Bella.

"That would be great," Bella said. "Are you sure it's going to be cloudy?" She asked turning to Alice. Alice was still for a moment.

"Yup, even rain a little."

"Great," Bella said smiling, "I wouldn't want to ruin this trip. Just… no making me buy things I won't wear like you did last time." Alice was still again.

"Ohh! You're going to buy the cutest shirt!!"

"How do you know?" Ginny asked.

"Alice can see visions of the future," Edward explained.

"Like Trelawney?"

"Nothing like that," Hermione laughed and Harry joined in remembering their old divination teacher. "Alice's are probably way more accurate then her's."

"Alice's visions are accurate until something changes. If someone changes their mind, their future will change." Carlisle explained.

"We sure could use you at Hogwarts. McGonagall finally fired her,"

"So the war's been over for how many years and she just fired her?" Harry asked. "She never liked her and Dumbledore only kept her around because of Voldemort and McGonagall just fires her?"

"She was giving her another chance… but finally decided enough was enough,"

"Alice, it would be so cool if you taught at Hogwarts,"

"If we went back to England and if Alice were to teach, we'd have to register as Vampires at the ministry and go through a lot of different tests and everything… then Edward would be discovered about Cedric and Amos would most likely lose his job… plus we'd have to leave Bella behind,"

"I'd come with you," Bella said, "I'm not leaving or losing Edward. It was too close with James… I can't let it happen again."

"James?" Hermione asked.

"A vampire who… well, he wanted Bella. A few months ago his coven ran into ours and well… he wanted Bella, since she was human. We went through a lot to make her safe but in the end James tricked her and she went to him. We destroyed him in the end but he almost got Bella." Carlisle explained.

"So he was a natural vampire instead of a vegetarian one,"

"Exactly,"

"If I would've been with you… I'm sure magic would've helped slightly."

"Maybe hold him back… but not destroy,"

"I could've helped though,"

"Hermione, none of it was your fault. Don't think as if you had to help with anything,"

"That's the way Hermione is," explained Ginny, "She has to help those in need."

"How long are you in town for?" asked Emmett.

"Well, we came because Edward wanted to explain everything, but we can stay a few days."

"Where are Esme and Rosalie?"

"They are hunting but will be back soon,"

"In fact, I can hear them now," Edward said. Sure enough a second later they also arrived in the living room. Rosalie stopped dead upon seeing them. Esme smiled and walked up.

"I thought I smelt new smells, I'm Esme,"

"Harry Potter,"

"Ginny Weasley,"

"I see,"

Rosalie glared at Ginny.

"Rose," Edward warned to whatever she was thinking. Rosalie glared at him and then walked towards Emmett.

"What is it?"

"She feels threatened by Ginny,"

"Why?"

Edward snickered, "Rose has this thing about her looks, and yes I know you're in the room Rose," Rosalie huffed and walked away and up the stairs to her room. Emmett sighed and followed. "Anyways, she feels threatened by you because you're beautiful," Harry's eyes sharpened and Bella felt a little jealous.

"Really? She's way prettier then I am," Ginny said.

"No worries Harry, I am perfectly happy with Bella, I just had to explain Rosalie's behaviour,"

"We apologize for it," Carlisle said.

"It's alright,"

"We should actually be going soon," Hermione said looking at her watch, "Abby will probably be home soon... do you know where La Push is?" Everyone went rigid except Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Bella. Bella sent nervous glances to the family though, and the trio watched in confusion.

"We do… but we are not allowed there,"

"Why not?" Ginny asked.

"Long story," muttered Edward.

"I have time," Harry said.

"Yes, please tell,"

"Well, it goes back, to about seventy years ago, when we first arrived in Forks. We met these werewolves and they thought we were normal vampires. We promised we weren't and we made a treaty, a prophecy if you will that if we stay off their land and not attack a single person, bite or anything, then they'd leave us in peace. The treaty has been around since then."

"Werewolves…" Hermione mused, "Not all are bad. A friend of ours was one… until he was killed in the war."

"Yes, my brother was attacked by one… it wasn't a full moon though. He was scared and he has symptoms of one but he's not."

"We know they aren't all bad, in fact there are some really good ones out there, but most aren't very kind to us."

"Vampires and Werewolves just don't get along,"

"Understandable."

"Yes, and we're trying to keep the peace."

"I see," Hermione said, "Maybe I should warn Abby."

"No worries, she'll be perfectly fine." Edward said.

"We should be going Mione," Ginny said.

"Right, it was nice seeing you all again." Everyone said their goodbyes and the trio apparted back to Abby's.

The rest of the day, Abby and Hermione hung out together. Abby told Hermione all about her trip to La Push and everyone she met. She mentioned how nice it was to get away and relax on the beach.

"It was a nice sunny hour… until the clouds returned." She sighed, "I miss the sun,"

"Really? I can bring it to you," Abby looked excited. "But only in your house… how about we go to your room," Abby nodded eagerly. Hermione waved her wand and created a beam of sunlight from her wand.

"Wow," Abby said in awe. "It even feels like the sun,"

"You should go back to England," Hermione said. She had been thinking about it for a while now. Vampires, werewolves, and many other creatures lived in the area. Abby wasn't used to them, if she lived in England, Hermione would be able to protect her.

"Why?"

"I miss you is all, beside's, you and I could move in together… it would be fun!'

"I don't know… I like it here. Sure, it's a little rainy but… very peaceful and away from danger."

"I don't know about that," Hermione said, "Danger hides in every corner,"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… things aren't always as they seem. Trust me… you could be in a lot more danger here then… the Wizarding world back when Voldemort was in power."

"So why'd you send me here?"

"Because I didn't know! You have no idea what I feel like right now… I don't want to lose you,"

"Hermione… what are you talking about?"

"I happen to know that there are dangerous creatures around here and… I don't want them to get you,"

"Hermione," Abby grinned, "There's nothing to worry about," When Hermione didn't grin back Abby's grin faded. "You're serious? There are actually dangerous creatures around here?"

"Abby, I can't say anything… but there are many things out there… and I'd just feel safer if you lived back in England… you and me… we could move in,"

"You said that already,"

"I know but its true… please Abby; I don't want you in terrible danger."

"I won't go anywhere unless you tell me what's up,"

"I can't," Hermione pleased.

"This has something to do with Edward," Abby stated firmly.

"Abby, please don't do this,"

"Hermione why can't you just trust me!"

"It's not that I don't trust you! I promised them I wouldn't!"

"Some friend you are, honestly Hermione, how could you do this to me?"

"Do what to you?" Hermione asked exasperated.

"Stab me in the back… you're keeping secrets from me! We're supposed to be best friends… we've never kept secrets before,"

"Abby,"

"No Hermione… obviously I'm not your best friend since Ginny knows everything but I don't."

"Abby… you've been my best friend forever! Don't say this,"

"Just go… go be with who you want to,"

"Abby,"

"No Hermione… just… just leave." Hermione sighed and apparted to Harry and Ginny, with tears in her eyes.

**A/N: Well, as promised here's one chapter I'll post another one later but first I have to finish it lol. I hope everyone has a very Merry Christmas, Hanukkah or Kwanza or whatever else you celebreat and happy holidays! **


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione arrived in Harry and Ginny's room. She didn't see anyone.

"Hello?" she called out, chocked up.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked, coming out of the bathroom, her hair wrapped in a towel.

"Gin," Hermione said as the tears rolled down her face.

"Ginny, what's going on?" Harry asked walking out of the bedroom, with jeans on and no shirt. "Hermione, what's the matter?"

"Abby and I… Abby and I had a fight," Hermione sobbed.

"Come on, sit down, tell me what happened."

Hermione walked over to the couch and sat down. Ginny wrapped her arm around her and soothed her. "Come on, what happened?"

"Well," Hermione said wiping her eyes, "I told her I thought she should move back to England because… well… because of the vampires and werewolves in the area."

"But the Cullen's are good vampires,"

"But those… normal ones come around, didn't you hear them tell the story of James! I can't have Abby near that stuff,"

"Hermione, what happened next?"

"Well… she thought I was kidding… I said there was a lot of danger she wouldn't recognize. Somehow she knew I was talking about Edward but since I promised them I wouldn't say anything to her… well she got all mad I wouldn't tell her,"

"Yea," Ginny said rubbing her back.

"Well, she got even angrier that you knew. She said best friends weren't supposed to keep secrets and that we must not be best friends because you know and she doesn't. She told me to go be with who I wanted to be with. I tried to tell her it was her but… she wouldn't listen," Hermione started to sob even more now.

"Hermione, go talk to Edward, I'm sure he'll understand… let you tell her," Ginny said.

"Maybe tomorrow… it's late,"

"Vampires don't sleep,"

"But I do," Hermione said, "Can I… could I crash here tonight."

"Sure, we can go over there tomorrow when I meet Alice and Bella,"

"Thanks Ginny," Hermione said hugging her friend. She transfigured some of her clothes into blankets and lay back on the couch. Ginny and Harry went back into their room. Hermione fell asleep quickly, but into a restless sleep.

When Hermione awoke, her back was sore and stiff. She couldn't figure out why, that is until she remembered where she was and why.

"Morning," Ginny said seeing her awake.

"Morning," Hermione sighed sadly.

"Don't worry Mione, everything will be fixed, I promise you."

"I suppose so, so when are we going over?"

"In about another hour or so," Ginny said taking a sip of her coffee. Hermione nodded.

"I'm going to have a shower,"

"Alright," Ginny said watching her friend go.

Hermione took a hot shower to calm herself. Her and Abby had been friends for years and never had one of their arguments excelled this far. She had to straighten everything out.

An hour later, Ginny and Hermione apparted to the Cullen's house. Alice was there to greet them.

"I saw you coming," she said looking at Hermione. "Edwards waiting for you," She nodded and walked into the house. She heard Alice tell Ginny they were picking Bella up and then nothing. She guessed they had gone to get the car or something.

"Hermione," Edward said greeting her. "Alice told me what happened last night with your friend."

"She saw that did she?" Hermione asked and Edward nodded. "You have to understand… I wouldn't ask this of you if it wasn't… I mean we've been friends for years… please… it's killing me to keep it from her. If she knew, maybe she'd move back to England with me and everything would be fine again."

"I understand Hermione," Edward said, "I do but this is our family… we have to live here and if she knew… we don't know how well she can keep a secret."

"She's kept mine for years," Hermione said, "I couldn't keep it from her… beside's she saw my spell books when I was younger and I told her. She's kept it a secret ever since. Everything about me… she would never tell a soul. Your part of my world… don't you see? She wouldn't tell anyone,"

"Is there anything you can do if she get's scared? Isn't there some sort of spell that would make her forget?"

"There is a memory spell… I've only performed it once though and I'm not even sure I did it right,"

"Does Harry know how to do it?"

"Probably, as an Auror I'm sure he's needed to perform it at least once,"

"I'll make you a deal," Edward said, "You may tell her but if she takes it badly you erase it from her memory,"

"Deal," Hermione said. "Thank you," Edward nodded.

"You better do it now," Hermione nodded and apparted away.

She landed in the living room of Abby's house.

"Hermione what are you doing here?" Abby asked walking into the room.

"I came to tell you the secret," she said.

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Because we're best friends and you deserve to know the truth."

"So what's the truth?"

"The truth is… the Cullen's are… well they're… the Cullen's are vampires,"

"Yea right, nice try Hermione,"

"You don't believe me? I can prove it to you." Hermione dragged Abby upstairs to the room where her stuff still lay. She searched her trunk for one of her old text books.

"This book has everything to do with magical creatures. Vampires are one of the most dangerous creatures on earth but there are some good ones. The traits of a vampire are…" Hermione started to read off everything about vampires.

"And of course their eyes are usually red but the good ones have a golden brown color to them, as the Cullen's. Pale cold skin, hard as a statue. Abby look at the facts. The Cullen's are vampires… but good ones. They feed of animal blood… but there are some normal ones that come around… there are werewolves in the area… it's too dangerous for you to be here. I wanted you to come back to England with me so you're away from all of this and safe with me."

"How can I believe this… vampires in Forks?"

"Abby… come with me then, I'll prove it to you. Vampires don't sleep… there are no beds at the Cullen house. Vampires don't eat… their kitchen is never used. They will sit perfectly still… they won't move. Please, I'll prove it to you,"

"Why even bother?"

"Because I hate the fact that you're mad at me,"

"Hermione…" Abby said, "Look… you don't have to prove anything… I'm sorry for not believing you. Or at least for not trusting you. I should've accepted the fact that it's a secret. After all… how would I feel if someone tried to get me to spill the secret about you? So you don't have to prove it,"

"But I want to… and Edward said I could as long as you didn't freak out,"

"So… the Cullen's really are Vampires?"

"Yes… but they won't hurt anyone. They drink animal blood… and if they touch a human they will be killed by the werewolves,"

"I can't believe this," Abby said, "Vampires in Forks. How is it that knowing you're a witch and that magic exists I never saw this coming?"

"I don't know," Hermione laughed, "Would you liked to meet them… officially?"

"Are you sure they won't hurt me?"

"Positive… if anything I would be more appealing to them… what with the magic in my blood and everything but they haven't tried to hurt me so you have nothing to worry about."

"Alright… let's go,"

"I'm going to apparte us there… you have to trust me and not panic at the feeling," Abby nodded and Hermione grabbed her hand and brought her to the Cullen house.

**A/N: Well here's the second chapter I promised! I hope you all liked it! Please leave a review… it can be my Christmas present lol. Anyways, I hope you all have a happy holiday!! **


	9. Chapter 9

Abby's mouth fell open in shock as soon as she saw the place. Edward, Carlisle, Esme and Jasper were there when she walked in.

"Abby, it's nice to meet you," Esme said. Abby was speech less and stoof there blinking. Everyone looked to Edward who was laughing.

"Even her mind is blank… expect for the word 'Oh My God,'" he chuckled again.

"Abby, earth to Abby?" Hermione said snapping her fingers. Abby finally broke out of her trance.

"Oh, sorry," she muttered blushing. Jasper stiffened a bit and Hermione saw Edward nod to Carlisle who led Jasper away.

"What's going on?" Abby asked.

"Nothing, Jasper just needs a bit of air,"

"Where are Rosalie and Emmett?" Hermione asked.

"Out, they never said where they were going," Esme said looking at Edward who remained silent. "Edward, we should know,"

"Sorry, I promised I wouldn't," he said glancing at Hermione.

"Say it quickly then," Edward spoke so fats and quietly that Hermione couldn't hear or understand what they said. Before she knew it they were both smiling.

"I can't believe Rosalie would do that," Esme mused.

"More Alice's idea…. But Rosalie agreed to do it… for a price,"

"And what's that?" Esme asked. Edward chuckled and shook his head.

"You'll find out, trust me,"

"Well, Abby, do you believe now?" Hermione asked glancing at her friend. Abby nodded her head and Hermione grinned. "Good," she said and turned back to Esme and Edward. "We should probably be going, Harry is at the AMOM discussing some things while he's here and I'm sure Ginny will be back soon."

"Alright, we hope you can keep this a secret Abby… and not fear us. We won't hurt you… we promise," Esme said.

"I promise, anything for Hermione," she said smiling at her friend.

"Would you like to come by next weekend? Bella's birthday is coming up and we wanted to throw her a little party… Harry and Ginny are both welcome," Edward said.

"Sounds lovely," Hermione said, "I'm sure we can make it,"

"Then we'll see you then," Edward said. Hermione nodded and had Abby take her arm. In an instant they were gone, back at Abby's, everything normal again. Or so they thought.

**A/N: I know it's not the best chapter but here you are a new chapter. Sorry it's been so long since an update… been busy lately and then I've also been writing other stories so yea. Anyways I hope you liked it. In case you were wondering about Jasper… I thought new blood would tweak him a little. I mean he knew Harry and Hermione and them from a few years back… with the whole Edward/Cedric thing so he kind of knew the scent of their blood even from a distant but he's never been close to Abby's or anything so I thought it would effect him a little since he's the one with the problem right. Anyways hope you liked it and please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Harry and Ginny joined Hermione and Abby for dinner. Mark and Kate were also there and thought Ginny and Harry made one of the cutest couples. After dinner, they all sat around talking about England. Mark and Kate were actually thinking about going back.

"I know you love it here Abs, but your grandparents miss us and we haven't gone back to see them in years and we only see them when they come here and they are too old for that," Kate said.

"Actually mom, Hermione suggested going back as well,"

"Really? What do you think?"

"I want to stay here," Abby said, "I love it here,"

"Oh Hermione, I forgot to mention… you'll never guess who I saw at the AMOM,"

"Who?"

"Malfoy," Harry said.

"How could you forget to tell me this?" Hermione shrieked, "I mean… what was he doing here?"

"Hermione… didn't you say that Draco Malfoy was the cousin of that guy from the floo network,"

"Second cousin," Hermione muttered, "Right,"

"You knew about this?" Harry asked.

"Well the guy who hooked up the fireplace to the floo said his second cousin went to Hogwarts with me… and I figured out it was Malfoy. I mean you should see this guy… he has blond hair, a pointed chin and the almost grey blue eyes. It was too simple,"

"That must've been who Malfoy was talking with then," Harry said. "He gave me the biggest glare ever when he saw me. I think he was slightly confused too though,"

"Did he say anything to you?"

"No but I heard he's going to be here for a while… a few weeks,"

"I really hope I don't run into him," Hermione groaned, "That's the last thing I need now… especially with the Cullen's,"

"Speaking of the Cullen's," Abby said, "They invited us over on the weekend for Bella's birthday,"

"Oh really? That's so exciting!" Ginny said, "Bella's is one of the nicest girls ever, but doesn't have the best style at times. Alice and I had to help her a lot,"

"Is that a yes then to the party?" Abby asked.

"Most defiantly," Ginny said and Harry nodded.

**A/N: I know this was a shorter chapter, believe it or not but there's only one chapter left… more will be explained as to why that is at the end of the last chapter in the Authors note. Anyways I hope you liked it and please leave a review!**


	11. Chapter 11

That weekend they arrived at the Cullen house for the party. What they weren't expecting was that the party was also for them. It was a goodbye party for Harry and Ginny and a welcoming party for Hermione and Abby. They have basically been welcomed into the family.

Everyone had a great time at the party, a cake was baked and Bella, Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Abby ate it. Bella was given gifts and she loved every single one of them. The end of the night came too quickly, and Hermione had an important announcement to make.

"Well, it's been great here in Forks, you guys are great," she said looking at the Cullen's, "and it's so good to know you are alright Edward," he nodded, "So I have been thinking a lot and I've decided I'm going to move down here to Forks from London. I plan on getting a job at the ministry here so I can still interact with my old friends and visit them in England when I have to but I really feel as if I need to be near Abby. No offence to you guys," she said looking at Harry and Ginny, "I love you both but I think I need to be here,"

"We understand Mione, I think it's a great idea," Ginny said.

"Yea, it won't be the same with out you but… if you have to be here; you have to be here,"

"I'm so happy you are alright with this. The only problem will be telling the Weasleys… your mom won't take this well,"

"Mum will be fine," Ginny said, "She'll understand as well,"

"I hope so,"

"It'll be great to have you around Hermione," Esme said, "We could always use a little magic for help if the time comes,"

"I'll always be here to help," she said.

"Maybe we really could move in together, since mom and dad were talking about going back to England. We could take the house,"

"That would be lovely," Hermione said.

"When are you moving down?" Ginny asked.

"Well I have to speak with Kingsley and with my parents and of course your family… a few weeks maybe,"

"Why don't you come back with us then and you can sort everything out. Then you can come back here and then… well live your life,"

"I'll make sure the house is connected to floo so you can come whenever you want,"

"That'd be great," Ginny said and Harry smiled. Hermione hugged her friends. Finally, it was time for Edward to take Bella home and Harry and Ginny to go back to England.

"It was really good to meet you Ginny," Alice was saying, "Next time your in town we have to shop together,"

"Defiantly," Ginny said giving Alice a hug and then Bella.

"Rosalie, I know we didn't get off on the right foot but… you have nothing to fear from me. I'm not going to take any beauty away from you… and you look exquisite in that dress… way better then I ever could. Pink clashes with red,"

Rosalie glared at Ginny but then her face broke out in a slight smile. "Your right…," she said, "This dress would never look good on you,"

"Rose," Edward said.

"No Edward, she's right," Ginny said laughing. Rosalie smiled too and laughed.

"It was nice meeting you too Ginny, I guess," Rosalie said.

"Harry, I'm glad we could work all this out. And I am sorry for everything,"

"Don't worry about it Edward, everything worked out for the better… in fact, I should thank you for it because I never would have the strength to duel Voldemort without you,"

"That's good to hear," Edward laughed. They shook hands and Ginny and Harry lined up at the door, waiting for Hermione.

"Well, I'll be back in a few weeks. Abby, it's time to go," Abby nodded and said goodbye to everyone and grabbed on to Hermione's arm and they apparted away to the house, Harry and Ginny back to the motel to pack. Afterwards they went back to the house as well and they said their goodbyes to Abby.

"I'll be back in a few weeks, trust me, they'll just fly by,"

"Yea," Abby said, "It was great meeting you two. Ginny, you must visit some time soon, you too Harry."

"We will," Ginny promised. She gave Abby a hug and even Harry gave her a small hug. Hermione gave her a big hug before turning to the fireplace.

"We floo to the Wizarding hotel by the ocean and then we apparte through a few countries until we make it to England, where we can apparte to the burrow."

Hermione nodded and looked back at her friend. She waved slightly as she looked back to the fire, through in the powered and flooed away. Everything seemed fine and normal… too bad it wasn't normal at all.

**A/N: Alright so this is the end of this story… and I really am sorry because I know so many of you love this story (in fact it is on of my most popular ones) but I'm going to write another one of Hermione in England, talking to everyone about moving and everything, which will only be a few chapter… if not a one shot. Then I'll write another story like this of her back in Forks. I can't promise much Cullen action in it, more concerning Hermione and Abby and their life and the special guy that Hermione will have in her life. Not giving too much away right now… you'll just have to wait and see! I hope you enjoyed the story… even if the ending was a bit rushed. I kind of ran out of ideas so I ended it. It wouldn't fit what I want to write later so I decided to just make another 2 stories so please leave a review! It may be a bit before I get the next story up though, but bear with me! Thanks to all who've stuck through the story and reviewed! It means a lot to me! :D**

3


	12. AUTHORS NOTE!

Hey guys! Just thought I'd like to let all of you who have this story alerted that the sequel where Hermione returns to England is up! It's called Between here and there so go check it out!

I would also like to thank you all who are STILL reading this! It's incredible! And to all those who have this one of my most popular stories and who reviewed it and encouraged me to get this sequel out… THNAK YOU! I dedicate the sequel to all of you :D


End file.
